Alternate Route
by GottaLOVEtoRead
Summary: One of the many what if s as, what if Gohan woulnd have stopped training after the Cell games. Just much different after that. Rated M just in case.
1. Beginning the normal life

So... This will be the first fanfiction i have ever done in my life. Thats funny... I ques...

Please bare with me cause this is my first fanfiction. Feel free to leave a review so i know what i do wrong and do good. Again bare with me please.

Summary: { Ass i like to call it. } One of the many what if`s ass what if Gohan woulnd have stoped training after the Cell games. Just much different after that.

Chapter 1: Beginning the normal life.

Gohan, now a teenager old enough to go tho high school. Goes to high school, cause otherwise ChiChi would have killed him.

# Goku`s House #

"GOHANGOHANGOHANWAKEUP!" Gohan opened his eyes just to see Goten going crazy to wake him up. "Goten how many times do i need to say that you need to stop that, I can wake up myself" Goten began to laugh a little ass he said. "No Gohan you cant, Last time you wanted to wake up by yourself you blasted your alarm clock which leaded to mom trying to kill you for doing so" Goten laughed only harder now. "Thats not true Goten, last time i did it by myself it went with no problem. Gohan said proud.

"You mean 2 days before when you waked up 11 o clock and you saw mom pointing a gun at you?" Goten said while laughing again. "First off all she dint even shoot and second it woulnd have done anything to me." "Your richt Gohan but she dint shoot cause she forget to buy the actual bullets in the first place." Gohan stared at Goten like Gohan knew he was going to die tomorrow if it happened again. Just at the moment Gohan wanted to step out of his door he heard ChiChi yell.

"GOHAN! IF I FIND YOU IN YOUR BEAD THEN YOUR SOOOOOO DEAD!" Gohan sweatdropped and said to Goten. "Goten, Remember me when i die okay."

Fifteen Minutes passed.

"So Gohan i hope you got everything else you needed beside your lunch" ChiChi said. Gohan could still hear her talk and be angry at the same time. "Yeah i got everything mom thanks."  
"Gohan i want you not to forget that i NEED GRANDCHILDEREN, NEXT, YEAR!"  
"But mom thats impossible, do you know how old i am richt now?" Gohan asked ass ChiChi said. "Sixsteen, Why?" What Gohan saw next maked him almost shit his pants.( Poor Gohan )

5 Minutes had passed and Gohan was ready to go to school. "Okay what did dad say about the Instant Transmission, umhh, you need to put your two fingers of your left hand at your head and think of place you want to be, richt?" Gohan qeustioned himself ass he taught. "No that's not right, You need to sense the ki of people and then teleport to them, i think."  
At this moment Gohan dint really know what to do anymore, so he just searched for Vegeta`s ki and instant transmissions there. ( is that a word? )

When Gohan was at Capsule Corp the first thing he was doing was fly ass quick as he could to Satan city. On his way to Satan city he saw some girl running like she was too late for something. Then Gohan saw that she had the same badge ass Gohan had. But still, she was pretty fast for a human to say the least.

Gohan landed just in time ass 2 bulked up boys came out of the school and were running away. Gohan Just ignored it and walked to his class. Gohan opened the door of his class and the teacher started to introduce him. "Ha! a nerd is a nerd Erasa, It wont change." Gohan looked up to see who said that and saw a blonde dude looking at him. "Son Gohan, Pleaselook for a seat and listen to my lesson.

" The teacher said ass Gohan walked up and sat at the guy who said he was a nerd. "So, hotshot, you think your all that?" Gohan said ass the guy with blonde hair got pissed. "Sharpner calm down or I`ll call my father and he`ll kick your ass. " A woman with black hair said. "But Videl i cant ignore what this stupid ner-"As Shaprner wanted to finish his line, Well, To bad cause he coulnd. Sharpner was punched in the face by the girl now know ass Videl. "Umh, i ques i`ll introduce myself, my name is Erasa." The girl with blond hair said. "Nice to meet you i`m Son Gohan." Gohan introduced himself. ( PAUSE! I wanted to say to you guys that when i do this ' It will mean that the person is thinking. On with the story! )

'Wow, I dont know why but that guy is pretty hot' Videl,  
'Son Gohan huh, Wow such a cutty' Erasa "Hey Gohan, Want to hang out with me after school, We could go to my house." Erasa said.

"Umhh, Thanks i ques but after school i need to go straight to my house."  
"Where do you live Gohan?" Videl asked. "I live on Mount Paozu." Gohan said. Sharpner got up from the ground and said. "WHAT?! MOUNT PAOZU?" Gohan thought he was going to die at that volume but lucky for him that Videl had kicked him in the head. ( Poor Sharpner )

"Thanks Videl, I needed that" Videl was instantly blushing which made Gohan question himself that he was pretty popular for only being a minute here.  
"Okay class, now if you a-" Before the teacher could continue there was suddenly a hole in the roof. Gohan had seen it all and he had saw something he dint like. "GOHAN! WHATE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN SCHOOL! WHERE GOING TO TRAIN, NOW!"

And that is the first chapter people hope you all enjoyed and ass i said before leave a review so i now what i need to improve or change. ALSO, This story will be much different the the original Majin Buu Saga. But i gotta go now so i see ya later! 


	2. Getting a pure heart

Thanks Guys for the nice reviews you left behind for me to read, EVEN when you review now when im typing this. A LOT have said that my writing is like piggy or not good spelled. BUT i knew that would happen when i would make my own story, Please enjoy and as always leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do own DBZ! You know why? Cause i like to. "Freeze GottaLOVEtoRead your under arrest for claiming that DBZ is yours!" Me looking up and saying. "Oh yeah by the way guys did i say i dont own DBZ?" *Logic*

# Otherworld, Grand Kai`s Planet #

Goku, the hero of dragonball Z who has saved countless lives.

Now trains at Grand Kai`s Planet to become stronger than before!

'I gotta keep up my training! If i don't then everyone will surpass me!'

Goku taught as he landed some more straight punches towards the direction of King Kai.

"Your doing good Goku, a little more training and you'll surpass your son in now time."

King Kai said as he looks Goku fight in his super saiyan form.

"Hey," King Kai looked up again.

"Watch this King Kai!" Goku said ass he powered up.

2 minutes later.  
If you had saw a car at the Grand Kai`s Mansion, well lets just say that you woulnd see it anymore. "Goku! Thats amazing, when did you learn this new transformation?" King Kai asked. "Actually King Kai, i can already do this like 3 months. I thought you had saw me the first time." Then suddenly King Kai remembered what he did saw 3 months ago.

(Flashback! 3 Months ago)  
"Hey King Kai!" Goku yelled. "WHAT IS IT GOKU! CAN'T YOU SEE I`M BUSY WITH THE OTHER KAI`S!?" King Kai yelled at the top of his lungs. "Well i know you had a get away meeting or something, but still you NEED to watch this King Kai!" King Kai just ignored Goku and walked into the Grand Kai`s Mansion.

10 Minutes later.  
"YES! I have done it this time!" Goku said happily. Goku looked down and saw King Kai staring at him. "Did you see that King Kai!" Goku almost yelled happily. "Uhh, Sure i did Goku, Awesome trick."

( Back to the present )

"OHHH yeah, that time" King Kai remembered. "Well because im a kai i cant ly to you Goku."

King Kai began. "Unfortunately i dint saw it." King Kai looked at Goku and saw Goku looking a little disappointed. "BUT YOU CAN SHOW ME AGAIN!" King Kai yelled happily.

( Back to Gohan, oh god they're all gonna DIE! )

"GOHAN! WHATE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN SCHOOL! WERE GOING TO TRAIN, NOW!"

Vegeta yelled. (ofcourse)

Gohan looked in horror as he saw the hole Vegeta had put in the classroom.

His thoughts however got blown away because of what Videl said.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST BLOW UP HALF THE SCHOOL WITH YOUR TRICKS!"

'Well..' Gohan taught. 'It was nice knowing her.'

Vegeta just laughed it off, and said. "I dint come for you, PUNY HUMAN!"

Vegeta almost yelled. 'And there goes my normal life' Gohan thought as he saw it all go.

"WHAT! YOU DARE TO SPEAK VIDEL SATAN BACK! IM GOING TO GIVE YOU A LESSON CRIMINAL!" Videl yelled as she charged at Vegeta. To bad she COULDN'T reach him.

CAUSE HE WAS FLYING! (DUH!) Videl landed at the ground pretty hard. But quickly got up and tried again, this had gone on for the past 5 minutes. UNTIL Vegeta got bored and charged a freaking BIG BANG ATTACK!

10 seconds before.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled as he throwed his gigantic blue ball to Videl.

Funny was that Videl actually THOUGHT she could take the hit.

Gohan jumped in and countered the Big Bang Attack, Sending it flying out of the earth`s atmosphere. "VEGETA! WHATE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THESE PEOPLE! COULND YOU WAIT SOME MORE HOURS!" Gohan yelled as he was pissed that VEGETA, Most likely wanted to kill his 'new friends'"

"Shutupp brad, come, follow me." Vegeta said ass he quickly flew away.

"Sorry guys i got to get this guy" Gohan yelled fast which made no sense anymore cause he spoke to fast. "Wow... Where is that strong cutty going to?" Erasa said to Sharpner.

Sharpner just said nothing and pretended that hadn't happend for real.

Although he got a bare hand in his face from Erasa when he turned around his head.

"Sharpner i asked you something!" Erasa yelled.

"Aw... are you in love with that guy Gohan or something?" Sharpner asked as he rubbed his head. Erasa dint even look at Sharpner rubbing his head cause she was thinking about Gohan.

"Hey Sharpner..." Erasa asked. "Huh? What is it?" Sharpner asked.

"Wasn't Videl here just some seconds ago, or am i just going crazy?"

( Back to Gohan, )

"Vegeta! I dont know why but why are whe in some jungle?" Gohan asked.

"Cause i like the jungle." Vegeta replied.

"Since when do you like the jungle?"

"That doesn't matter, ALL that matters is myn sparring partner for the day."

Vegeta said almost happy of something. ( Ironic huh? )

"Well.. you could have just called, or WAITED for me to get out school." Gohan replied.

"The prince of saiyans doesn't wait!" Vegeta replied as he got into his fighting stance."

"Vegeta" Gohan said slowly. "What is it brad?" Vegeta asked a little annoyed.

'You do know that i`m going to kill you for what you have done in school richt"

Gohan said serious.

"HA! You kill me? I like to see with my ne eyes." Vegeta said, Gohan now getting in his fighting stance to. Obviously defence. Cause Vegeta`s was a attack stance.

They both said at the same time. "Get ready,...Set,...GO!"

( Somewhere near Gohan and Vegeta )

"I found them! wait... Is Gohan going to fight THAT GUY!"

The figure looked as he/she got a little closer and watched wat was going on.

"Get ready,...Set,...GO!"

The figure looked as ^The prince of all saiyans^ started to trow punches at Gohan.

"Oof.. He`s getting his ass beat." the figure said ass he/she looked to the fight again.

Now Gohan did a roundhouse kick in Vegeta`s stomach making Vegeta fall to the ground,

But before Gohan could punch him several times in the face Vegeta had already flew away some distance. "Your slacking of Gohan, I might think i`m the better one."

Vegeta said with a serious look. Gohan replied. "Well it can't be because of lack of training cause i train almost all the time." Vegeta looked a little surprised but then said. "And that mother of yours! That ChiChi." Vegeta began. "Does that witch still want you to study all times." Vegeta asked.

"Well... After dad died she started to let me less study and more training, probably to take my father`s place as the defender of the world or something." Gohan replied.

"So that woman does have some brains huh." Vegeta smirked to himself."  
"Lets just continue are fight so i can go back to school, and probably fix that roof you blow off." Gohan smirked himself a little. "Ha!" Vegeta said. "Dont say that you dint enjoy it the least " Vegeta laughed and Gohan laughed a little as well.

"Vegeta..." Gohan`s face became serious again. Vegeta looked up and saw that something was bothering him. "What" Vegeta replied.

"This may sound strange but, Over the past seven years i can feel that... well that we have some sort of connection, Like i have with all my friends." Gohan said finally.

"Connexion..." Vegeta looked in deep thought as he finally said.

OHHH... Ending it here... Please dont hate me for doing so, pleaseeeee.  
Because i'm ending it here, i want to give you guys a small preview of Chapter 3. plus some info of the chapter.

*Info*

Gohan and Vegeta Battle it out as a Super Saiyan TWO`S!

If you havent figured it out, You'll see who the mystery figure is.

5 DAYS NEXT ERASA`S IN LOVE!? WITH GOHAN!?

More Sharpner ambussi- I mean Sharpner loving.

*Preview*

"I have trained for my limit and beyond... thus,...MAKING ME A SUPER SAIYAN TWO!"

Gohan looked in shock to understand that VEGETA had reached super saiyan two to.

"Well..." Gohan said a little calmer. "This should be interesting."

Dont want to reveal more then that guys. ass always leave a review good or bad i DON'T care which you choose. I love all my viewers who read, review, or follow. (NOT GAY!)  
ass always see you guys later.


	3. Ladder to new levels

Here i am, AGAIN with a new chapter.

I now DO have some pairs in my head btw. (By the way) Of course im not going to tell you.

*Readers sad face * You`l see for yourself in the upcoming chapters ;d.

Disclaimer: Sadly...I...DONT OWN DBZ...I do however own this story :D

Chapter 3: Ladder to new level`s

"Connection..." Vegeta looked in deep thought as he finally said. "THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS DOSN`T NEED CONNECTION TO ANYONE OR ANY SHIT LIKE THAT!" Vegeta yelled as he transformed into a super saiyan.

"Wow Vegeta.. getting serious already?" Gohan asked a little shocked. "I don't have all day to play anymore, Lets go to the next level!" Gohan smirked a little but din`t want to laugh to hard cause than Vegeta would hear him.

"Whats so funny brat, Din`t you think that by now I wasn't a SUPER SAIYAN TWO!" Vegeta yelled as Gohan looked now more shocked. "A...your a super saiyan TWO now?!

( Meanwhile with the mystery figure )

"Huh? Whats a super saiyan two?" he/she said as the person continued watching.

( Back to Gohan )

As easy as it was to see, VEGETA had turned in only two seconds into a Super Saiyan two.  
"I have trained for my limit and beyond... thus,...MAKING ME A SUPER SAIYAN TWO!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan looked i`n shock to understand that VEGETA, had reached Super Saiyan two to.

"Well..." Gohan said a little calmer. "This should be interesting." As soon as Gohan said that he was in a blink of a eye transformed in a Super Saiyan two. "Alricht then Vegeta, lets finish this!" As soon as Gohan said that Vegeta already charged at him,trying to give Gohan some ^Friendly^ punches in the face. Gohan had seen it in time and ducked, trying to give Vegeta a kick in his stomach.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan head fast and swung over him,and thus next kicking Gohan in the head. Gohan sustained himself and clashed with Vegeta with punches and kicks, Gohan evading and dodging the most, and Vegeta roughly attacking with strong combo`s.

The mystery figure watched in awe as the two continued clashing each other. "Woww...I din`t know Gohan was this good,or like Erasa would say, Cute badass fighter." Videl wanted to step in but continued to watch a little more before breaking the fight.

Gohan and Vegeta jumped several meters back from each other in the air.  
"Vegeta! I really dont have much time now, can we please put our fight on hold and continue tonight." Gohan said as Vegeta said something surprising Gohan by far. "Sure brad, just don't be late." Vegeta said as he turned to his base form and flew away, Probably back to Capsule Corp.

"Din`t think it was that easy." Gohan said as he to powered down back to his base form. "GOHAN!" Gohan looked up to see VIDEL?!  
'How in the world did she got here' ,Gohan Videl stood now right in Gohan`s face.

"I don't know how you did that Gohan but i heard everything you guys talked about" Videl said as she looked at Gohan, Gohan looking like it was the end of days. "Videl...im sorry about this." Gohan said to himself as he disappeared quick and from behind hit Videl`s pressure point.  
Videl inmiditley had fallen on the ground,now Gohan had picked up Videl.

"Might need to go to Dende to remove her memory or something."  
Gohan said to himself as he flew away with Videl in his arms.

4 days later.

Gohan was now 4 days on his new school, and he liked it!  
4 days before after class Gohan had knocked Videl out and had Dende remove her memory of his and Vegeta`s fight.

a day later Erasa became closer to him,which was mostly because she gave him some of her food, cause Gohan`s food was ^Already^ no more. (XD)

two days later Erasa was REALLY obsessed with him. She even agreed to pay for MORE food if he liked. Gohan knew that girl was planning something,but what wasn't ferry clear to him. Videl tried to get closer to him to. and although he liked Videl and Erasa, he was a little scared if the two of them decided to become a team.

but that's a BIG IF.

Yesterday was really strange.  
Sharpner maked a stupid comment of his shoes, that his shoes where the worst in the world. That comment leaded to Erasa throwing her make up in his face and Videl kicking him from behind in his neck. Pretty sure Sharpner almost died that day, but what was worse was that Gohan`s BIG IF, MIGHT BECOME TRUE!

*Present, Orange Star High School*

School was out and Gohan got ready to leave the had already put his books in his back as he saw Erasa, Erasa jumped for the front door and said. "Gohan, I know the school is out but, I got to show you something." Erasa said as she already was dragging Gohan away.  
"Well...uhm..what do you want to show me Erasa?" Gohan asked as Erasa just smiled and pushed him slowly into the GIRL toilet.

"Umh... I dont think Im supposed to be here." Gohan said almost getting a little scared. Just wait silly, I want to show you something remember." Erasa replied as she sat on one of the wash tables.  
Gohan din`t trust this at all and he makes a sprint for the door entrance, just to bump into Videl, slamming his head in her stomach in the process. "Uhhh...tha-t h-u-r-t. Videl said in pain as Gohan had fallen to the ground, but was picked up two seconds later by Videl.

"So Gohan, you want to play the big bad boy huh?" Videl said as she breathed a little harder.  
"No... that's not the ca-" he din`t get to finish his line.  
"Videl, I remember that big bad boys like to see some, private parts." Erasa said slowly as Videl grinned. "Your richt Erasa, mmh...what shall I let you see Son Gohan?"Videl said in a playfull tone.

'DENDE! WHEN I FIND OUT THIS IS YOUR DOING THEN YOUR DEAD MEAT!' Gohan thought to himself, trying to communicate with Dende. then he heard in his head someone say, 'HEY! This isn`t my doing Gohan,you should be more respectful for your guardian.' Dende replied. 'Well... cant you do something for me?' Gohan pleaded. 'Umh... NO!' Dende said as he shot down the communication.

'DENDE!' Gohan shouted and freaked hard in his mind, but to no avail.  
At this time Videl now knew what to let Gohan see, as she did her pants down and next her slip, Gohan could now only see her pussy, but he KNEW where this was going.

"Hey Erasa! It looks like Gohan`s you know what has waken up!" Videl shouted in playful tone. Erasa know walked to Videl as Gohan now completely was cornered.

"Thats great Videl, know its my turn!" Erasa said as she was about to trow her top away, Only to be knocked out by Piccilo with one finger. Videl hadn`t see it coming as she to was put unconscious by Piccilo to. Gohan looked at his former mentor. "Wasn`t that a little rough Piccilo." Gohan said as Piccilo looked at him, then said. "I din`t put much power in it, they should be awake after 1 hour or so, but i din`t come here just to save you some sex later" Piccilo said in his normal tone.

"Well even if I had sex it should be no problem cause mom wants som-" Piccilo inturupted him, "I don't need to know about those grandchildren, I came to you cause it seems we have a new enemy.

DONE!

Im still trying to fix the best I can with the spelling, this was a pretty fun chapter to write, thats for sure.

( Not perverted like meant )

as always leave a review, follow, or just read or do whatever you want. You can also PM me or just ask a question or something,  
IN THE REVIEWS!

BYE!

Preview of Chapter 4.

"Wait...Is it really you?" Gohan said as he was happy to see his friend back.

"Yeah..its really me Gohan, you've grown since the last time we met."

Gohan smirked. "Yeah, you look a little older yourself to..^^^^^^

Can you ques who it is?

{PS} Sorry for the long wait, Wensday i will be uploading the first chapter of, Goku`s Highschool Love, my second project.

It will be Goku X Videl.

Have all a great day guys! :D


	4. Horror of a single being

Thanks again for the review`s guys, It helps ALOT!

Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own DBZ, I do however own Akira Toyama. Nah just kidding.

Chapter 4 - Horror of a single being. -

Gohan was thinking deeply of what his mentor mister Piccilo had just said.

'Another enemy, yet again?' Gohan thinking harder than he should he was just going to ask Piccilo, "Hey Piccilo, I had hoped that after...Cell the peach would have stayed." Gohan said simply as possible to let his words go quickly.

"You know as well as i do that peach never lasts, Vegeta knows that probably the best."

Piccilo said as he turned his back towards Gohan, "I`f found something really suspicious just 2 and a half hours ago. I sensed someone who i thought we had met before but I still can't put my lips on it." Piccilo dazed out for a mini two seconds as he continued talking.

"You, me, and Vegeta are probably the only one`s who can battle i`f it comes to that, however this energy feels pure, not evil." Piccilo finished as he watched his student think.

Gohan walked to Piccilo`s face and said right in his eye`s, "Who is it?" Piccilo din`t show any emotion whatsoever so Gohan decided to pull his face back again.

"The energy im feeling is pure, but not completely innocent, that must mean he`s A, a bad guy or B, ... well probably just a pure fighter." Piccilo turned his back to Gohan again and said his last words to him.

"I located him 347 m west of West City, you should probably go to check it out."

Then Piccilo flew away leaving Gohan by himself, 'I think i should bring Goten or Trunks along to investigate, like Sherlock Holmes or something. Maby I should bring them both! Yeah, that's a good idea.' Gohan thought as he flew away to Capsule Corp where Goten was staying with Trunks.

- Someone`s POV. -

As Gohan flew away, four seconds later someone barged into the place looking around rather quikly, "Dammit, he is already going to get someone. I CAN`T LET THIS HAPPEN! NOT HERE TO!" The person said as he/she quikly lifted from the ground and started to follow Gohan`s energy signal.

- Back to Gohan -

Gohan now landed outside before the gravity chamber, looking though the window to see Goten and Trunks battling Vegeta. "Is he DUCK INSANE?!" Gohan shouted as he tried to open the door, but the door din`t want Gohan in, he wanted to see him suffer for all the times this people touched him! ( Nah kidding, that's just what Gohan thinks right now. )

"Hey Goten, I think some asshole is trying to rob the gravity chamber." Trunks said calmly as he looked at his friend, seeing that his friend thought the same.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS! EVEN VEGETA! SOMEONE LET M-" Gohan could not finish his words as he was kicked in the air hard, the kick shocking Gohan cause it hurt and almost no one could hurt Gohan.

"STOP! You'r just making it harder for me and yourself." Said the person as he looked at Gohan`s pain expression, "I don't know who you are, but i`m seriously going to FUCK your ass now! ( OC PART XD. )

The person grinned, almost laughing at what Gohan said. "Even after 7 years your time your still the same guy i used to know, It's great to see you back, Gohan.

"Wait...Is it really you?" Gohan said as he was happy to see his friend back

"Yeah..Its realy me Gohan, You`ve grown since the last time we met." The person said a smile on his face now.

Gohan smirked, "Yeah, You look a little older yourself to Trunks." Gohan said fusing his smile with Trunks ( AKA Mirai Trunks. )

At that moment Goten and Kid Trunks walked out the chamber, Vegeta right behind them.

"Well if it isn`t my son from the prison future, What are you doing here boy?" Vegeta smirking while he said his awesome one liner.

"If`e come to warn you of yet another treat, I've discovered that 5 years before the androids came maked his presumably number 1 dangerous android of all time and universe or something like that, the point is that the android has awoken 2 and a half years before I killed Cell and the androids."

Vegeta now looking dead seriously, ...Yeah he wanted answers.

"So your saying that 7 or more years long you could not find one gay and stupid android?!" Vegeta almost screamed out, probably raging with fury.

"Problem is, This android is presumably the dangerous android of them all, yet he never has attacked any city as far as i`m aware of." Trunks said thinking aloud.

"Well maby that's because he killed them all before anyone could say it?" Gohan said thinking hard to.

Trunks looked with his head down and started talking again.

"Whatever he has done in 15 years doesn't worry me at the moment, The problem is that if this android is in my time to, then he should be here to at the moment, a pretty long time exactly.

"All i`m asking this time is that 2 of your best warriors come to help me, ...I think that's still dad and you huh Gohan?" Gohan nodded his head.

- Trunks time, West City -

"I know what you do Trunks, Planning to defeat me when I`m...almost, NO HARM." A dark strong voice said calmly as he walked to a building that read, CAPSULE CORP.

I know its short but I`m lazy as shit the last few weeks, i promise that Chapter 5 will definitely be 2000 words, OR MORE?!

See you guys as always, Leave,A,Review,Maby,By,The,WAY! ...Nah just joking, YOU DON'T HAVE TO!

BYE :J


	5. Warriors to the FUTURE!

I'm SO sorry for being lazy guys, I know this chapter took a LONG time and it is like a good amount more than 2000 words only. but don't think I have just sit on my ass the WHOLE time.

New Review's A new Chapter, xD

Thanks for the lot of Review's that you guys leaved behind, Even the guest's.

I wont let you wait longer, This Chapter is a good amount more than 2000 words :D

SO LETS BEGIN!

Disclaimer: Goku and Vegeta OWN DBZ NOT ME! Though at the moment someone is buying it off them. LOL. { Nah kidding again, All RIGHTS go to Akira Toyama, AND his crew. DONE.

PS, Trunks is wearing the same clothes as when Gohan and the others met him the first time, but he has the long hair from the Cell Games.

- Chapter 5 - Warriors to the FUTURE! -

- Past, 5 minutes later. -

"And that's the plan," Mirai Trunks looked at everyone, everyone, EVEN Vegeta agreed that this android is probably the Second or even the WORST enemy of them all, at least the villains who they fought.

" I will say it one more time, 2 of your best warriors, Gohan and Dad, will go with me to my future, once I explain the details of the enemy where facing where going to do the plan I just told you, got it?" Gohan nodded his head and Vegeta just turned his head the other direction.

"Dad I know you want to do it all by yourself but," Vegeta spoke up.

" No that's not it son, I'm just a little..." Everyone looked at Vegeta, Vegeta's head was getting angry, and more angry. maby it will explode?

"Wo-...WORRIED!" Vegeta shouted at volume 50, ( Which is pretty fucking hard, for Saiyans more than others. )

"Ahhhhh, Whate FUCK DAD?!" Mirai and Trunks shouted in union.

"SHUT THE F-", "VEGETA! WHERE ARE YOU! I HEAR YOU SWEARING!" Bulma yelled as hard as she could trough the kitchen.

"Oh Fuck." Vegeta only 1 and a half seconds later understood what he just said.

"VEGETA! YOU BAKA!" Bulma came crashing to the front door making the door never to be used again, "Oh you gotta be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Vegeta yelled and flew away as fast as he could in his normal form.

"TRUNKS! I...I mean Kid Trunks, WHY DID YOU AND GOTEN F*** UP YOUR ROOM AGAIN! Bulma yelled a little not so loud now.

"Psss, Goten, I think she found out about the clothes we played with and threw into the air outside and then threw them in my room and started ki blasting them." Trunks whispered to Goten as Goten nodded and looked dumbfounded just like his father.

"WELL!? ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME!?" Bulma yelled again making Goten almost piss his pants and Trunks on the brink of crying, screaming for mercy.

"Mom! I see Goten's mom arriving, She rides on a pink UNICORN!" Trunks yelled the last part extra hard. "WAIT WHERE!?" Bulma said as she turned around to see, Yamcha, looking for some delicious cookies from Mrs Briefs.

"I don't see a- GOTEN! TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled as she just saw them for one second flying 10 meters in the air. "Shit Goten, FASTER, FASTER!" Trunks yelled to Goten with his life as he and his long life buddy flew away, even going Super Saiyan for extra speed.

"ARGGHH! DAMN THOSE KIDS! ONE DAY I SHALL," "So Gohan, I think its save to say that we can continue this somewhere else." Trunks said as Bulma kept saying words I don't need to write, ( Of really bad langue. )

"Ofcourse Trunks, but first lets look for Vegeta so he can hear this to." Gohan said as he and Trunks flew away going in the direction Vegeta went.

"AND THEN I SHALL! Hey, where's Gohan and my Trunks from the future?" Bulma said as she looked around finding absolute none people. "Damn those guys." Bulma said as she now, out of RAGE MODE, walked in the house to make her robots cook the dinner."

"So this android hey Trunks, How powerful is he exactly?" Gohan said with a questioning look on his face. "I think he's about the same power as 3 Broly's and 2 Perfect form Cell's." Trunks said with a fearful face that said, WE have no change.

"HA! If that android is only as strong as that then we can finish him of instantly." Vegeta said being suddenly behind Gohan and Trunks. "Maby your pride is still too much in the way dad." Trunks said as he was elbowed by Vegeta only half a second later.

'Just cause you don't have a super badass pride like me doesn't mean you can insult the Saiyans with your stupid comment.' Vegeta thought to himself as Trunks fell out the air while 3 seconds later already crashing trough his Time Machine's Class.

"Vegeta! Why did you do tha-" Gohan could not finish his senescence as he was hit hard on the head with enough power to let him crash to the ground on top of Trunks and Trunks's broken time machine.

"Dad! Awww! SHIT! Dad you fucked up me AND my TIME MACHINE! Trunks yelled to his dad as his father ignored him and started so Slow to come to the ground.

"Listen Trunks I dint ask for this to happen either, you just have to deal with it." Now Trunks was mad. "WHAT! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SIT ON YOUR GAY ASS WAITING FOR ME TO FINISH YOUR FUCKED UP DOGGY PORN WORK THEN YOU GOT IT FUCKING WRONG! Trunks yelled his lungs to Vegeta as Vegeta, EVEN VEGETA was scared a mini little by Trunks.

"Now son don't be like that, I.." Vegeta Watched as Trunks came slowly walking to his dad, making angry moans along the way. "WE...can talk this out, can't we?" Vegeta said in a low voice as Trunks his marge went faster to his dad, making his steps now faster.

"You,Gotta,be,FUCKING KIDING ME!" Trunks yelled, so loud that probably the whole earth heard it. "FIRST YOU FUCK UP MY TIME MACHINE, THEN YOU WANT TO SIT ON YOUR LAZY MOMMA ASS, AND NOW! NOW YOU WANT TO MAKE IT OK!" Trunks yelled again, making the same effect as before.

"Uhhh..FUCK THIS!" Vegeta yelled transforming in Super Saiyan and flying back to Bulma's.

"Well...you di-" "DON'T EVEN GET ME FUCKING STARTED WITH YOU." Trunks angry like GOD angry said. "Gohan I need some new parts thanks to dad, if you can find a huge battery somewhere then I really appreciate it." Trunks said calming down a little more as he started to repair some of the cables that could be repaired.

"Uhh, okay be back in a bit." Gohan said as he flew away from his spot, his destination, Capsule Corp.

-Otherworld, Grand Kai's Mansion,Otherworld Tournament Final's-

In the right corner we have the SAIYAN GOKU!" The announcer of the otherworld tournament yelled. AND in the left corner we HAVE PIKKON!" The announcer yelled again making the people on the tribune clap their heads off.

"The two warriors wo have succeeded in getting to the finals, ARE YOU READY FOR A FINAL, EPIC, MATCH!" The announcer yelled making all the fighters clap to. ( Not Goku and Pikkon )

Wil the announcer was babbling some more Goku and Pikkon were getting in their stance.

Goku and Pikkon both in attack stances, with Goku more on his guard. and the fighters thinking Pikkon should really be more on his guard, but Pikkon just smiled a little to confident to Goku. Making it seen no necessary.

"Let the tournament be-" Goku and Pikkon were already charging to each other, Pikkon at the last second turned his body around and jumped with a backwards Salto over Goku and when Pikkon was at Goku's knee he kicked it so Goku would fall on the ground.

Goku saw this and flew in the air in time, making Pikkon fly and catch up to Goku in a mere second. "Dont think you can beat me Goku, I'll tell you now that there's no warrior I can't face.

"Well there's gotta be a first for everything." Goku said as he used instant transmission, now being behind Pikkon and he tried to punch him with two fist to Pikkon's head.

Pikkon vanished and only a half second later was behind Goku and elbowed him in his stomach.

Goku gawked in pain as he was also elbowed to the ground with like Superman speed? (Who knows?) making the fall death meat ring out if it hit. Goku quickly used instant transmission again as he was now on top of Pikkon's head and tried to punch Pikkon from there in the face.

but before that could happen Pikkon's back went a little backwards and Pikkon makes his kick right to Goku's face. making Goku scream his balls out.

"I,told,you!" Pikkon said loud as he danced like a tornado and with fire in his legs kicked Goku straight to the ground. "That should finish it." Pikkon looked to Goku's falling body as suddenly Goku went blonde. "Whate fuck is that shit!" Pikkon said dumbfounded as hell.

"Gotcha Pikkon." Goku said as he had his arms around Pikkon's stomach. ( Something like Goku and Raditz. )

"You're a smart son bitch Goku." Pikkon said as he struggled a little to get out of Goku's grip.

"But not smart enough of course." Pikkon smiled confidently as he did his head backwards landing it in Goku's face. "Now I gotcha bitch!" Pikkon screamed a little as he was free from Goku's grip and tried to kick Goku in the stomach when Pikkon had turned around.

Pikkon saw no one. "Who's got the bitch now huh?" he heard behind him as he turned around with his fucked up super speed to punch Goku's brains out. Only to punch thin air in the end.

"Your really fuck up alot right Pikkon?" he heard above him as he watched Goku laughing at him from above his head. "You're a little to smart for my taste Son Goku." Pikkon said getting a little angry.

"But that doesn't matter does it?" Pikkon vanished and was now in front of Goku's you know what I mean part. "I'm gonna hurt you so bad!" Pikkon said as he tried to punch Goku as hard as he could in the BALLS! "STOP!"

Pikkon stopped just in time as he turned around to see Grand Kai now standing between them. "Pikkon don't you know the rules boy?"

Grand Kai said as his face was curious for Pikkon's answer.

-The woods, Location of Mirai Trunks -

"So, that's probably the best I can do, replacing the damaged parts with parts I got here on my backpag." Trunks looked around hearing a sound from like 30 three's ahead of him.

"This isn't good, I can feel it in my bones." Trunks let his Ki rise a little, enough for the enemy to not sense it, or so he thought. "I've been looking around for you, Trunks." a strong dark voice said. "What? Sh-" Trunks was picked by his throat and was punched in his stomach with enough force to shoot him 20 miles into the air.

(Couple seconds later )

Mirai Trunks fell to the ground as the ground feel like hard rocks of doom. trying to get up from the pain but punched down with a feet 1 mini second later.

"Tell me Trunks, ...where can I find the Z Fighters?" the voice said while now stamping Trunks like ten times on his back. "F...FUCK Y-" Trunks was now several times punched on his face, left cheek right cheek left cheek right cheek, and so on.

"If you wanna live then you better tell me now you piece of shit." the voice said already getting angrier within the second. "Go to hell MOTHAFUCKER!" Trunks yelled now getting his body crushed by the person, Trunks now bleeding and broken most of his bones.

the person stopped. "Look at you, its been 7 years since I was born into this world, I was maked by that stupid guy that thought only for himself and his dead red ribbon my ass."

"BUT NOW! ...I can finish you off."

The android said, now showing a red beam in his right hand. "Goodbye, asshole." the android fired his red beam, the beam on Trunks's body as his body was fast as hell going to REAL hell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks said his last words as his body was vaporised. the beam now exploding on the ground, making a HUGE explosion that also had set half of the forest in fire.

and 30 seconds later when most of the smoke was gone.

the android could be seen, now clearly. ...His licht blue skin and his green hair, a muscular body and a HUGE six-pack, or more.

A large brown jacket like the cowboys time, and brown miner pants, his shoes, red and he had the same classes as Android 15, more could not be seen.

"A pitiful end for a pitiful guy." the android's computer build inside him found 2 people coming in faster than hardcore music, 1 found on Kami's lookout heading this way fast. and some others on a distant house on the ocean. "Well my jobs done." the android looked down at the ground as he pulled all the grass at five meter from where he stood out the ground.

now faster than ever pulling his body down in a big enough tunnel and somehow picking the dead grass up from where he was to where it was before.

now everything looked normal again as the android began digging further underground, needing to wait for his two partners and himself to kill that special person, the person who they all had to kill. the android stopped thinking about it for now and began digging to the right side. heading to a specific place.

-In the air, Gohan and Vegeta -

Gohan I'm telling you that energy drop was too fast to be a training session, and did you forget that Trunks is working on that Time Machine?" Vegeta said as Gohan looked down.

"You...you could better say that he was...working on it." Gohan said as he saw the Time Machine almost rebuild again. but Trunks's power could NOT been sensed.

Vegeta and Gohan landed on the ground as Piccolo and Krillin were approaching to the sudden energy drop scene to. "You think he's?" "Dead? maby, ...hard to say."

Vegeta replied, thinking it was his fault that Trunks got killed, if he never would have smashed Trunks into that Time Machine then they would already have been in the future and maby had already killed THIS ANDROID!" Vegeta suddenly realised as he went in full rage, transforming almost to Super Saiyan 2 in pure rage.

- 1 day later -

It was now saturday and Gohan had free from school for the upcoming two days.

but if that was a reward then the price was painfully way to high.

Nobody could accept that Mirai Trunks was dead.

Bulma and ChiChi, along with Oolong and Puar where already looking for the dragonballs, even though they now that Future Trunks has been revived before.

We could not wait more, we have to go, Vegeta and me are now ready to go to Trunks's timeline. Me in my turtle hermit, to honor my dad for his dead and more. and Vegeta,

now somehow wearing clothes that where the same as Mirai Trunks's clothes.

swearing revenge for his own stupidity and getting his Future son killed, Vegeta's more than ready to go. "this is my diary for the upcoming days when I'm gone, you wanna know the funny part? I think that this guy is working somehow with himself, MEANING that 4 different Androids who are actually the same are causing mayhem in FOUR DIFFERENT TIMELINES!"

Either way this is somehow connected to Trunks, I don't have a clue whats going on at the moment, but 1 thing I do know, I've whey let this going on then there wont be space for one shitting chicken anymore.

- Timeline 1 -

"I'm telling you mom that ther-" ...Bulma watched as her son was beaten and killed with a giant blue beam, now looking up and seeing an android pointing his right hand at her as the beam shot to its destination, Bulma in Otherworld.

FINALLY DONE! PARTY!

As always leave a review, like, follow, do whatever you feel like to do at the moment, Its your life after all, I don't give it to you, I think, BUT WHO KNOWS?!

You guys are all awesome, until next time, DUDES, (me saying a word that almost no one says anymore ) Well anyway BYE!

**BYE!**


End file.
